This invention relates to clamping mechanisms and more particularly to a power clamping mechanism in which the clamping action is generated by an associated power cylinder.
Power clamps are in wide use in situations where it is desired to clamp an object between the clamp lever and a further surface to facilitate the performance of a work operation on the object. Whereas many prior art power clamp designs have been proposed and commercialized, all of the prior art designs suffer from one or more disadvantages. Specifically, they are overly complex in their structure and operation and/or require relatively large power cylinders to generate a given required amount of clamping force.